Cuanto Antes
by SakazaKi
Summary: Harry quiere arreglar todos los errores que ha cometido en su relación con Hermione ¿Podrá hacerlo? Entren y descubranlo! Mi primer songfic


Jejeje….Mi primer songfic…me inspiré en la canción "Cuanto Antes" de Alex Ubago…realmente me transmite mucho.

Saludos,

SakazaKi

_Hoy te llamo, por si acaso no te has ido y te queda un ratito para darme…_

-Hermione, ábreme por favor – Decía el chico golpeando la puerta de la habitación de las chicas – Sólo quiero arreglar las cosas en serio.

-No intentes arreglarlo – Dijo la voz de la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta – Cada vez que lo intentas empeoras las cosas.

Harry había una tenido una fuerte discusión con Hermione en la sala común, estaban solos, todos los demás alumnos de Gryffindor se habían ido de vacaciones de Navidad a sus casas y ellos habían quedado solos en el peor momento. Todo había empezado cuando Elizabeth, una chica de Ravenclaw que le había seguido los pasos desde que habían entrado al colegio, le había pedido que fuera su pareja en el Baile de Navidad, ella lo conmovió con una historia sobre sus padres que también habían muerto durante los años de poder de Voldemort y como la chica había empezado a llorar él, tan idiota, aceptó su invitación.

El club de fans de Harry se había acrecentado mucho en ese curso, el último que les quedaba en Hogwarts y las chicas lo perseguían a cada momento insinuándole cosas. Si bien Hermione lo había perdonado por no haber ido con ella al baile, no pudo perdonarle lo que pasó en el mismo. Elizabeth, durante una canción lenta, besó a Harry sorpresivamente, delante de todos. Hermione lo había visto todo y había echado a correr hacia la sala común, donde su novio la había alcanzado y ella, simplemente, cortó toda relación. Ahora, intentando arreglar las cosas, todo se volvió a poner mal. Incluso él le contraba razón, ella no tenía por que aguantarle todas sus tonterías. No era la primera idiotez, era el cúspide de muchas de ellas. Cuando alguna chica de su club de fans le ponía ojitos de cordero o le inventaba cualquier cosa para salir con él, siempre accedía y les daba una cita, era sumamente cobarde como para decir no aunque no sintiera nada por ninguna, aunque en las citas nunca pasaba nada eso a Hermione no le constaba, ni tampoco tenía pruebas para afirmarlo.

-Hermione…por favor…- Seguía suplicando Harry con la mano adolorida.

_En mi cama hace tanto, tanto frio…y me siento tan solo a cada instante._

_Soy la gota que se queda en la botella esa hoja que se mueve con el viento._

_La mirada que se pierde en las estrellas, las palabras que se gastan con el tiempo…_

_Y me pongo a pensar…_

Sin previo aviso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió Hermione con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados.

-Bien…¿Qué quieres decirme? – Preguntó ella intentando parecer firme.

-Sólo quería decirte que – Comenzó – Que me perdones por todo.

…_En todas las cosas que no te he dado._

_Todas las veces que te he fallado._

_Y yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo._

_Y Cuanto Antes._

- Mira yo sé que lo he echado a perder muchas veces – Prosiguió – Fui un tonto al aceptar la invitación de Elizabeth. Fui un tonto al dejar que me besara, te juro que nunca más volverá a pasar.

- Siempre es lo mismo – Murmuró tristemente Hermione – Vienes, me pides perdón y todo se arregla, sólo por que sabes que te quiero y te aprovechas. Pero esta vez no Harry, lo siento mucho.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y Harry finalmente se dio por vencido.

Las siguientes semanas fueron terribles. Para Harry estar sin Hermione era realmente terrible y ahora más porque sabía que ella estaba muy dolida con él. Se la veía caminar muy sola por los pasillos y algunas personas mirarla con lástima. Las amigas de Hermione muchas veces lo encontraban y enfrentaban en los pasillos diciéndole que él no merecía que un montón de chicas estuvieran locas por su corazón. Harry no les contestaba nada, pero hubo un momento en que la culpa le pesaba tanto que ya se había cansado que todo el mundo se lo recordara.

En las noches Harry pasaba largas horas intentando conciliar el sueño y cuando lo lograba, soñaba con ella. Ni siquiera durmiendo podía sacársela de la cabeza.

_En mis sueños puedo verte cada día_

_Y me siento cada noche a esperarte…_

_Por si vuelves y me traes tu melodía_

_Por si vienes esta vez para quedarte_

_Y me pongo a pensar…_

Se despertó nuevamente, como solía hacerlo después de un corto lapso de sueño con Hermione y decidió despertar a Ron.

¿Qué quieres eh? – Se quejó el pelirrojo frotándose los ojos – Es muy tarde Harry y por si no sabías mañana tenemos primera hora de pociones.

-Sí…y también tenemos los discursos de los que se gradúan – Insinuó Harry sonriendo – Tengo un plan Ron, es mi única oportunidad de volver con Hermione.

-Disculpa que te lo diga…pero…¿No deberías rendirte de una vez? No quiere verte ni en un pintura.

-Es el último recurso que tengo – Musitó el chico de ojos verdes – Si no funciona, tiraré la toalla.

Al día siguiente tuvieron su última clase con Snape. La idea de no volver a ver a ese profesor era fantástica para Harry y le mantenía un buen humor notable. Dentro de 5 minutos se reunirían en el Gran Comedor para dar los discursos de despedida.

La clase terminó y todos se dirigieron al enorme Salón, casi todos los Gryffindor de 7º curso habían pasado y habían hecho llorar a todos, pero luego terminaban con una pequeña broma que aunque fuera tonta, animaba. Finalmente tocó el turno de Harry. Subió al escenario y un montón de chicas gritaron al unísono.

-Bueno, es realmente raro hacer esto- Comenzó Harry algo nervioso y con una sonrisa – Ver cómo ha pasado el tiempo…verlos a todos crecidos, maduros, algunos con sus cosas de niños aun pero algo solucionable. Realmente este castillo, sus terrenos, su lago y sus pasillos han sido mi único hogar verdadero. Voy a extrañar mucho pasear y perderme por ellos (río). Quiero darle las gracias a mis profesores por hacer de mí lo que soy ahora con sus enseñanzas, sus regaños y sus consejos. A mi amigo Ron (Ron sonreía entre la multitud) por su compañía, su buen humor y su apoyo durante todos estos años. Y ahora un agradecimiento muy personal y el más importante. A la chica que amo, Hermione Granger.

_En todas las cosas que no te he dado,_

_Todas las veces que te he fallado_

_Y yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo_

_Y Cuanto Antes._

Hermione se percató de que todos la miraban y se puso muy roja.

-Tal y como escucharon – Prosiguió Harry .- Por ayudarme con la tarea, acompañarme, quererme y estar ahí cuando más lo he necesitado¿Qué puedo decir de ella? Mi amor, te amo y quiero estar contigo, quiero que me perdones y sepas entender que nunca quise lastimarte, sólo quiero estar contigo para siempre, darte amor y todo lo que pueda. Quiero hacerlo ahora, decírtelo todo ahora, antes de que quizá tomemos caminos separados. Antes de perderte para siempre. Cuanto antes.

_Todas las cosas que no te he dado…_

_Todas las veces que te he fallado…_

_Y yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo_

_Y Cuanto Antes…_

Entre toda la multitud (menos el club de fans de Harry) subieron a Hermione al escenario. Ella corrió a abrazar a Harry y él la recibió enseguida.

-Te amo – Le dijo el chico al oído y desde entonces ya nada podría romper esto, nadie.

_Todas las cosas…que no te he dado…_

Fin

Notas de la autora: Pff lo hice en un rato de ocio…escuchando esa canción me vino la inspiración…bueno, espero les haya gustado y sigan leyendo mi fanfic "Harry Potter y el príncipe Mestizo" (que nombre tan original wajaja)

SakazaKi


End file.
